


I Could Be The One To Set You Free

by vavole



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Singer Byun Baekhyun, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavole/pseuds/vavole
Summary: (fake dating!au) Actor Do Kyungsoo thinks that he is too good at leaving love, but Idol Byun Baekhyun teaches him otherwise because loving someone can be simple.





	I Could Be The One To Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t love fake dating au? You are welcome lol. All joking aside, hello and thank you to whoever will read my story. It is the longest story I have ever written and I am pretty proud of it hehe. I hope you enjoy reading and, please, don’t hesitate to let me know what you think of it. And to my lovely beta reader, for her help and kind words: thank you! xx

_“We will see each other again soon, Seoul is not that far away,” Baekhyun whispers, shoulders slumped and eyes filled with tears._

_“Yes, you are right. And next time, I will make sure to bring mom with me. She is going to miss you a lot,” the woman says, voice wavering. With her thin arms, she circles Baekhyun’s neck as the man buries his face in her shoulder and sighs, eyes downcast, lost in the warm embrace. “Until we meet again.”_

 

“And cut!” the Assistant Director shouts from his place next to the monitor. Beside him, the Director reviews meticulously the just recorded scene and nods pleased before looking up to meet Baekhyun’s hopeful eyes.

The man bows to his partner and starts walking towards the Director, only to stop few meters away from him, a shy smile on his face.

“Do we need to redo the scene, Director?”

“No, Baekhyun-ssi. You were perfect. I wish I had the fortune to work more often with promising young actors like you. It’s a wrap,” he says and his Assistant Director agrees.

“It’s just because I was well directed that I could make it. It’s all thanks to you, Director.” Baekhyun blushes a little, scratching the back of his neck.

“That’s not true, you’re quite talented, Baekhyun-ssi. See you at the wrap-up party, huh? Good job.”

“Yes, of course!” The idol grins and shakes the Director’s outstretched hand, happy to have just received a nice compliment.

Baekhyun is glad that his commitment to acting lessons is starting to pay off. After several negative reviews, his management had thought of signing him up for private lessons with a retired actor who had taken up teaching. And Baekhyun had to admit that the extra practice was doing wonders for him.

“Ah, as expected of our nation’s Golden Boy Byun Baekhyun,” a voice from behind him exclaims and Baekhyun hears hands clapping. When he turns around, a journalist and a cameraman are approaching him at a fast pace.

The taller of the two men smiles warmly at Baekhyun as he stops in front of him, a business card in hand. “Hello. My name is Oh Sehun and I am here to interview you on behalf of KBS News. Can I steal you for just one minute? Your manager already gave us his permission to interview you regarding this morning’s news.”

His wide smile blinds Baekhyun for good ten seconds, after which he unsurely glances over the journalists’ shoulder ‒ eyes searching for Kim Minseok, his manager. The man is exchanging pleasantries with the Director, but finds the time to silently beckon Baekhyun to continue between smiles and bows.

“Huh, yes. Certainly,” the idol replies.

“Great.”

The cameraman gets in place and begins recording when Oh Sehun signals that they are ready to film. The reporter introduces himself and his guest using some fancy words and exaggerated expressions before turning to look at Baekhyun.

“Hello, Byun Baekhyun-ssi, and welcome to KBS News. Was this your last scene for the weekend family drama _Train to Seoul_?” He asks cheerily, hand gesturing to the filming set behind them. “Congratulations!”

“Ah, yes. Thank you,” the actor bows politely. “It was only a small part, but I think I acted to the best of my abilities, and I would like to take this opportunity to thank the Director, and all the viewers as well, for having me.”

“I am sure the viewers thought of you as a great addition to the cast,” Oh Sehun adds.

Baekhyun bows once again. “I hope so, thank you,” he laughs good-naturedly.

“Awesome, but can you reveal to our curious viewers why have you decide to star in the movie _Voices_ as your next project? Our cinema aficionados are eager to learn more about the movie and you, of course.”

Baekhyun goes silent for a moment before answering. “I accepted only minor roles until now and, although I am grateful for the attention I’ve received, I think it’s time for me to challenge myself more and try something new. I want to show my different colors and improve my acting skills by learning from the actors I admire,” he explains with a shy smile.

“You are really our nation’s Golden Boy for a reason, you’re so well-spoken,” Sehun coos at him softly. “When the news broke this morning, it was revealed that superstar Do Kyungsoo-ssi decided to participate in the movie _Voices_ as well. Did you perhaps know in advance that he would accept the role?”

“Oh no, I didn’t,” Baekhyun shakes his head in embarrassment. “I read the news only this morning, and I am truly happy to work with him. I only have to learn from a well-known actor whose talent is so appreciated as Do Kyungsoo-ssi,” Baekhyun states, face flushed with excitement.

“Ah, that is fantastic. I think we have a fan here, everyone!” Oh Sehun exclaims looking back at the camera. “Baekhyun-ssi, would you like to leave a video message for your co-star Do Kyungsoo-ssi? I’m sure he will love it,” the reporter states cheekily, urging Baekhyun to step in front of the camera with a mischievous smile on his face.

The young actor fidgets at the thought of leaving a message for his favorite actor. Will Kyungsoo really see the video? The thought itself is enough to send chills down Baekhyun’s spine.

“Whenever you’re ready,” the report smiles giving him the microphone.

Baekhyun clears his throat, tries to ignore the reporter and the cameraman waiting for him to speak, and concentrates on the camera in front of him.

“Do Kyungsoo-ssi, hello! I’m Byun Baekhyun, an idol who only recently started acting, who has watched all your movies and dramas. I have nothing but admiration for you, and I can’t wait to work with you. I’ll make sure to give my best on the filming set,” and he goes on at Oh Sehun’s encouraging smile: “Let’s work hard together and become friends, shall we? Let’s meet soon. _Voices_ ’ cast fighting!”

///

**_Idol turned actor Byun Baekhyun cast in upcoming thriller movie_ ** **Voices**

_The highly anticipated thriller movie_ Voices _has finally found its leading actor in no other than the critically acclaimed actor Do Kyungsoo. The superstar is said to be enthusiastic to work with Director Lee Minjae and is looking forward to meeting fellow actors Oh Nara and Byun Baekhyun. The movie follows the story of a man, Kim Tail (played by Do Kyungsoo), who is on the run after being accused of murdering a police officer, the older brother of Kim Nana (played by Oh Nara). Byun Baekhyun has been cast as the cop who will team up with his senior police officers to catch the murderer. Exciting action scenes are to be expected, and the movie will start shooting in no more than three weeks, aiming for a winter release this year._

  1. _[+1,345, -245] Fighting Kyungsoo oppa~~~! I love you!_
  2. _[+978, -244] Do Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun in the same movie? Hul… unbelievable._
  3. _[+967, -145] Baekhyun’s acting was so boring in his last drama…_
  4. _[+678, -123] Baekhyun-ssi, let’s do a good job this time, okay?_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_
  5. _[+234, -89] As expected of monster actor Do Kyungsoo! Wow_
  6. _[+144, -64] You’re all just jealous, leave him alone! Baekhyun oppa is a great actor!_



 

“Hyung, who is this Byun Baekhyun and why is he in news articles related to me?” Kyungsoo asks his manager, a bored expression on his face.

“Can’t you read? He is the second lead actor in your upcoming movie. The movie you signed on yesterday… rings a bell?” Joonmyeon responds, shaking his head.

“Don’t sass me, I hate it when you do it.” Kyungsoo snorts, eyes still glued on the news article’s comments section. “I agree with netizen #2. They usually don’t know shit, but really…” And Joonmyeon rolls his eyes at the actor’s childish behavior.

“He debuted as a soloist three or four years ago. All his albums are major hits and he has a legion of devoted fans that follow him everywhere. He is no rookie.”

“So, the Director chose him for his star power,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“He is a promising young actor who started with small roles in weekend dramas and within a year here he is, ready to make his big screen debut,” the patient manager replies.

“The problem is not him, hyung, the problem here is why do _I_ have to act alongside an idol? I thought we went over this already?! This movie is important to me, it’s my first role in a movie by Director Lee Minjae and you know how much the public appreciates his movies!” Kyungsoo reasons from his place on the couch, legs outstretched on the coffee table in front of him, laptop on his lap.

“I’m sorry to break this to you, but he signed up the contract first, Kyungsoo. He has the right to be in this movie as much as you,” the manager says, distractingly going through the documents covering the coffee table. “Maybe if you actually bothered reading the contract before signing it…”

“It’s Director Lee Minjae we are talking about,” Kyungsoo snorts.

“Just don’t underestimate him, young man. You may end up regretting it, who knows?”

“Whatever… as long as he doesn’t bother me or disrupts filming…”

Joonmyeon exhales as he finishes gathering all the documents on the table into a neat stack. He looks at the actor with a worried expression. “I’m going to stay here with you, Kyungsoo, so sleep, okay? You look terrible.”

“I’m fine,” comes Kyungsoo’s prompt reply, but the actor closes his eyes and makes himself comfortable on the couch anyway, tired after another long day of shooting.

 

///

 

[ Thirty days after the start of shooting for _Voices_ ]

 

“I’m— I’m sorry, I forgot my lines,” Kyungsoo murmurs, itching to pass a hand through his styled ebony hair. He messed up again and his inability to concentrate is starting to irritate him.

The actress sitting across from him can barely conceal her frustration with a tight smile. “It’s okay, oppa, we can do it again,” she says. Her eyes darts to her make-up artist who promptly makes her way to retouch her eye make-up.

Kyungsoo exhales in frustration: he bets she must be fed up with him by now. After all, this is the fourth time he ruined the same scene and they are running out of time to film it. The sun will set soon, and the Director was adamant about filming the scene with a spec ‒ with the sunset glow surrounding the two actors, sitting in the garden of the popular café in central Seoul they had rented for the afternoon.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, I thought we wouldn’t have to worry about you, being a professional actor and all; turns out it’s the contrary,” the Director says tight-lipped, tossing the script onto the ground. “Let’s take a break. We will film this same scene tomorrow, same hour, same location. For now, let’s move to the next filming set. I don’t like the light, anyway…” He finishes, looking up at the sky with a dissatisfied expression on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo apologizes in a low voice.

The staff members start collecting the equipment scattered on the set, frantically moving around the tables to gather everything as soon as possible, and Kyungsoo could swear he sees some of them look at him in disappointment. The actor’s gaze wonders and stops on a certain someone standing in one corner of the filming set, eyes trained on Kyungsoo.

It is Byun Baekhyun; and when he catches Kyungsoo’s gaze, the latter immediately looks away frustrated.

Today, Baekhyun is wearing a pair of blue jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and a nice designer leather jacket; Kyungsoo bets his agency got the outfit from a sponsor, as always.

The singer has a serene expression on his delicate features as the light brown locks of hair covering his forehead sway in the gentle breeze of the spring afternoon. He is smiling, but Kyungsoo ignores him, stands up and walks past the staff members and his manager to search for a more secluded area of the filming set. Right now, he wants to be alone.

The café offers both indoor and outdoor seating, with low bushes of different delicate flowers occupying a little expanse of ground in Seoul’s very core, oblivious of the traffic and the noise enveloping the restless city’s streets 24/7.

Kyungsoo takes a cobblestone walkway and wanders around the garden undisturbed. In the end, he opts for a nearby rosebush in one corner of the garden and squats down behind it, head in his hands.

In the attempt to calm the frantic beating of his heart, he loosens the skinny black necktie around the neck of his expensive white shirt and takes one deep breath.

He doesn’t fare well with failures. He knows that at some point they are part of everyone’s life, that failures are normal. Yet, he deals poorly with disappointment and he has always struggled to remain objective and collected when he recognizes his shortcomings.

Joonmyeon has voiced in different occasions his concerns about the actor being too hard on himself at times. However, the actor usually retorts by reminding his manager that his hard work and commitment is what has made him a recognized and loved actor. Kyungsoo is known for being a perfectionist, and he hates disappointing others. No matter how long he has been in the entertainment industry, he understands that fame and success are temporary things, and that is why he strives to reach perfection with whatever he does.

“Kyungsoo? Are you there?”

The actor recognizes Baekhyun’s voice. He sighs, stands up and adjusts his necktie with trembling fingers. His make-up artist will have to retouch his make-up, but he is a lot calmer now and ready to head to the next filming location. Hopefully, today’s shooting will be over sooner than later, allowing him to return home early, crush on his soft covers and sleep the frustration away.

“Sunbae? Where are you?” The idol sing-songs and Kyungsoo snorts at the nickname.

He hears shuffling and sees a big shadow make its way beside him before he hears Baekhyun’s obnoxious laugh announcing his presence.

“A-ha, you’re here!” Baekhyun exclaims with a finger pointing at the other. “Kyungsoo, we have to hurry up and follow the Director to the next filming location,” he explains cheerfully.

Kyungsoo wonders how someone like Baekhyun can function. How does one stay happy all day, every day?

“Are you okay?” The singer asks, eyebrows furrowed with worry. He motions one hand to the actor’s face, but Kyungsoo dodges it.

“You look a little pale, and—”

“I’m fine,” he replies. “Just… let’s go, huh?” He pleads.

“Okay…” Baekhyun appears unsure, but he doesn’t question Kyungsoo’s behavior and simply follows him once the actor starts walking towards his van.

“Are you coming with me?”

“Of course! Minseok asked Joonmyeon to make me share the van with my boyfriend for today. Aren’t you happy?” Baekhyun doesn’t forget to stress the word _boyfriend_ as he winks at the other.

He seems to be already accustomed to Kyungsoo’s lack of replies on certain occasions, for he gets into the van unfazed when the actor opens the door for him. “Thank you, honey.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kyungsoo grumbles and hops inside the vehicle after his _boyfriend_.

If two months before someone had told Kyungsoo that he would be fake dating idol turned actor Byun Baekhyun today, Kyungsoo would have just laughed out loud and told them they had a screw loose. But now, he had to admit that it was very much the truth, and he still couldn’t believe he had actually agreed to fake date the other.

 

///

 

[ forty-five days before ]

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t like Baekhyun.

The singer’s first impression just didn’t do it for him. The soloist had been late for the very first meeting gathering the staff working for the movie _Voices_.

Kyungsoo, being the neat freak he is, had arrived fairly early on schedule and had greeted the Director, his fellow actors and actresses, and the staff members as well.

He has always been a fan of Director Lee Minjae’s movies, and he was both pretty excited and nervous to have been offered the leading actor role by such an eclectic Director.

When Baekhyun arrives, accompanied by a man that Kyungsoo imagines must be the singer’s manager, the atmosphere in the meeting room changes: it suddenly fills up with color and noise.

The singer doesn’t waste time and starts bowing and shaking everyone’s hands ‒  occasionally commenting on the clothing choice of this person or the elegant posture of that another one ‒ eliciting pleased smiles and shy nods from the people surrounding him.

The audience, Kyungsoo notices, seems instantaneously infected by Baekhyun’s charm, but the actor just looks at the newcomer carefully; measuring the other man’s secure footsteps, and evaluating the manner in which he maneuvers himself among the small crowd encircling him.

The idol doesn’t look disturbed by the excited staff members who cling to him as he kisses the hands of the actresses he approaches, his savoir-faire leaving them fascinated and giggling.

The idol seems to have a natural talent in monopolizing crowds, and not even the movie Director looks immune to it when, after opening a gap in his small group of admirers, Baekhyun greets him shaking his hand warmly.

“Director, it is an immense pleasure for me to meet you. I still can’t believe I’m here in front of you and in the company of such nice people,” he exclaims with a big smile. “I can’t wait to start working with you and my colleagues. I absolutely loved the script!” He says, his right hand still gripping the Director’s one.

“Awesome, Baekhyun-ssi. We’re all very motivated, and I’m sure you, as well as Oh Nara-ssi and Do Kyungsoo-ssi, will do a great job.”

“You can bet on it!” The other grins, causing more laughs from the people listening.

He is a natural charmer, Kyungsoo must admit. The actor frowns and contemplates the satisfied expressions on everyone’s faces. Baekhyun’s cheerfulness seems to offer a very welcome boost of positive energy to the whole crew.

“I’m looking forward to working with you, young man. Don’t disappoint me,” the Director warns.

“Yes, sir!” Baekhyun salutes, and other smiles spread in the room.

When everyone takes their seats and order is restored, Kyungsoo notices that Baekhyun has inconspicuously made his way to take the seat beside him. Kyungsoo, being a seasoned actor, wonders with what intentions Baekhyun has occupied said seat.

Usually during meetings, the movie’s main characters sit together, but Baekhyun, ignoring the hierarchy, has taken the seat next to Kyungsoo’s. In theory, that place is reserved for the female protagonist, but the latter seems to be so glad to sit at the other side of Baekhyun that she doesn’t even notice the singer has stolen her place.

It makes Kyungsoo smile as he distractedly skims through the script of the first part of the movie while waiting for everyone to take their place. He hopes the Director is ready to start soon.

“I’m Baekhyun, pleased to meet you,” the man greets, smiling at Kyungsoo. “I’m a big fan of yours and, really, I’ve seen all your movies and—”

“You love them, yes. I know. That’s what everyone says, anyway,” the actor interrupts him, a saccharine smile on his face.

“But I really love them…” The other mumbles.

“Lovely. Thank you,” Kyungsoo replies in a low voice. “And maybe you’ve also accepted the role because I’ve accepted mine,” he raises an eyebrow in challenge.

“Well, maybe… but everyone here knows that I’ve signed up the contract first.” He winks, not missing a beat.

Kyungsoo purses his lips and acknowledges the defeat in silence.

The singer, clearly pleased with himself for standing his ground, fidgets in his seat to take off the black jacket he is wearing, and only then Kyungsoo notices his clothing.

The idol is wearing a pair of black leather pants and a semi-transparent shirt whose top buttons are unbuttoned; his light brown hair looks soft and adorns his small face nicely. He still has on his full face of make-up. A silver necklace catches Kyungsoo’s attention as its long chain slides down the idol’s chest, hiding past the thin fabric of his shirt.

Baekhyun must notice Kyungsoo’s eyes on him making their way down his shirt, for he also throws a glimpse at his clothing; and as if just remembering what he is wearing, he hurriedly covers his shoulders with his designer jacket again.

Kyungsoo feels a little self-conscious since he is wearing an all-black tracksuit and black thick rimmed glasses, but he regains his composure and clears his throat, faking nonchalance.

“I apologize for my appearance, I had a recording this afternoon and I run here as soon as I could. My manager was sure I would arrive on time for the meeting, but music shows are always unpredictable.” He scratches the back of his head. “Today’s one should be my last performance for this week though, so—”

“I said nothing,” Kyungsoo interrupts him, eyes back on the script laying in front of him on the mahogany table. He adjusts his glasses on his nose and reflects on the fact that these are the kind of occasions in which he is happy he is an actor, one who is able to manage his expressions in no time.

“Okay…” Baekhyun looks embarrassed by the other’s abrupt reply and turns his head to look at the assistant Director who has stood up to greet all those present, ready to start the meeting.

Later that evening, once home, Kyungsoo ponders on the positive outcome of the meeting: about what the Director has suggested to each and every one of them to be able to bring the best out of their characters, and what he expects from them. Baekhyun had asked questions on questions, curious about his role and also the roles assigned to his colleagues.

Kyungsoo, accustomed to studying his characters by himself and pondering over and over on the best manner to deliver his lines or move onto the filming set, doesn’t understand why someone like Baekhyun has done to deserve his role.

From his questions, Kyungsoo had had the impression that Baekhyun was rather naive and knew little of what he had to do. He made sure to smile at whatever the Director said and never stopped attracting the attention of his neighbors with jokes and compliments; but something didn’t sit right with Kyungsoo.

Perhaps, the Director chose Baekhyun for his liveliness, for his charm even, but Kyungsoo is inclined to think that the idol’s management must have worked its magic to be able to secure the role for its star. If his suspicion is correct, it would annoy Kyungsoo to no end.

Simply put, Kyungsoo doesn’t particularly like Baekhyun, and he doesn’t know if the latter deserves to be sitting with senior actors and actresses with equal merit. However, Kyungsoo, always one to be fair, doesn’t want to judge him too soon either; and that is the reason why he is willing to give the singer a possibility to prove his worth and merits, postponing any further judgment.

 

///

 

Contrary to the popular belief that wants idols being awful actors, Baekhyun makes for a decent one.

Kyungsoo discovers it in the following days when, after hours spent reading the screenplay together, the cast is finally ready to start filming.

Baekhyun proves to be reliable and active in grasping the Director’s advice as well as the suggestions of other actors. He doesn’t always succeed in completing his scenes as the Director wants, but he isn’t easily discouraged and always retakes the scenes with a smile on his lips and the patience that characterizes a hard-working person.

His manager, Kim Minseok, follows him everywhere and ‒ except for the times when the idol comes running to the filming set late due to previous commitments ‒ the first few weeks of shooting go on quickly and smoothly.

Kyungsoo knows how hard it can get to film a thriller due to the dangerous scenes they have to shoot even in the middle of the night: car chases or people fighting in narrow and dark alleys.

He knew what to expect, therefore he accepts professionally the instructions given by the Director. The one who seems to have difficulty adapting is Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo realizes it when, after a few intense weeks of work, the singer appears tired and less lucid.

Kyungsoo notices the Paparazzi and the fans following him wherever he goes, never leaving him alone for a moment, be it day or night.

The actor remembers his beginnings in the movie industry a few years back, how screaming girls chased him everywhere for a photo or an autograph. Kyungsoo, by nature shy and reserved, despite having had years to get used to the spotlight, sometimes still feels uncomfortable when surrounded by avid admirers and journalists. He loves his job, but at times, the environment stresses him out immensely.

He believes he will probably never feel ready to face a crowd of strangers alone, and for that reason, he admires Baekhyun since the latter manages to keep his fans at bay without coming off as rude or arrogant.

Nevertheless, Kyungsoo sometimes can’t help but feel pity for the idol. Which is the reason why, after the umpteenth filming day spent together, when he sees Baekhyun suffering because of a nasty bump on a shoulder he managed to remedy during shooting, the actor decides to invite the singer to his house to unwind and maybe talk a little.

He is not exactly the type to invite people over, but something has triggered the spring that is now pushing Kyungsoo towards Baekhyun, and the latter surprises him by accepting his sudden invitation.

“I’m free, but I’m only coming if you’ll cook something delicious for me. I’m starving,” he grins, despite having a dry ice pack pressed against his right shoulder.

“And who told you this was a dinner invitation?”

“Oh, come on, sunbae! I want to try your signature dishes too.” He winces a bit when he moves the ice pack away from his swollen shoulder, and Kyungsoo exhales in defeat.

That night, when they are on the way to the actor’s mansion in his Porsche ‒ with Baekhyun sitting in the seat beside him talking loudly about how much fun it is to shoot a movie ‒ the streets of Seoul look less sad and gray to Kyungsoo. He doesn’t even question the fact that he has never told Baekhyun that he can cook.

 

///

 

That one dinner is only the beginning because, after his first visit, Baekhyun often invites himself over to Kyungsoo’s mansion; finding the strangest excuses to spend his free time with the actor both on the filming set and outside of it. They also share dinners in restaurants in the city center together with other colleagues, cups of coffee after a hard day of work, and they often make appointments for evening meetings to rehearse their lines together.

Kyungsoo doesn’t realize how the idol is slowly creeping into his life until one morning when he is suddenly awakened by his ringing phone and news that are bound to turn his life upside-down.

“I’m not following you, Joonmyeon… slow down,” Kyungsoo mumbles, voice hoarse. He runs a hand through his hair several times, waiting for drowsiness to clear up. He clumsily untangles himself from the sheets and feels around for his wristwatch.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Don’t go outside, don’t talk to anyone, don’t accept any phone calls… actually, don’t do anything,” Joonmyeon orders him.

“What time is it? I can’t find my wristwatch… and for heaven’s sake, what’s going on?” Kyungsoo rubs his eyes and sits down on the bed, now alarmed at the manager’s agitated tone.

“It’s 11 am and we have an emergency. Kim Minseok and Byun Baekhyun are already at the agency. Everyone is waiting for you,” he replies.

“What agency?” Kyungsoo gives up on finding his wristwatch and opts for the alarm clock buried under his shirt from yesterday, laying on the nightstand.

He gets up, keeping the mobile phone wedged between his shoulder and ear as he walks to the walk-in wardrobe, and begins to rummage among the drawers for a pair of clean trousers. He finds a pair of dark blue one and clean gray socks and then searches in the closet to find the white shirt and the blue jacket that go with the trousers he had chosen.

“Our agency, of course,” Joonmyeon answers after a few moments of silence.

Kyungsoo feels the noise of horns honking and engines revving in the background, persistent shouting making their way into the conversation and almost preventing Kyungsoo from hearing the words that follow.

“Can you repeat, Joonmyeon?” Kyungsoo frowns and begins to dress after putting the phone on speaker.

“I said I’m outside, I’m coming in,” he repeats.

“Okay, you know the password. I’m in my room.”

Minutes after Kyungsoo shuffles into the living room, he finds the manager sitting on the dark blue couch in front of the plasma TV. He has his head in his hands and is moving his legs nervously.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo greets, approaching the other. “So, do you want to tell me what is happening or not?”

“Kyungsoo, you see… you know you’ve been seeing Byun Baekhyun often lately, and some paparazzi have already published photos and videos of you two together,” Joonmyeon begins.

“Yes, of course,” the other nods. “How can I not notice the paparazzi and the screaming fans who follow us everywhere?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Yes, and you know how everyone in South Korea knows that you’re gay since you’re among the few celebrities known to the public for having come out, openly declaring their sexuality,” the manager continues, gesturing frantically.

“So what?” Kyungsoo responds curtly. He likes his job, the wealth and the notoriety that comes with it, but he has never liked the idea of hiding or lying about his sexuality. Until his agency had forced him to do so. Then, he had worked hard in silence, putting his own feelings aside; but as soon as he could shake off the weight of those lies, he openly announced of being bisexual in a magazine interview. It was useless to continue denying the gossips going around in the showbiz, and nothing and no one could manage to make him change his mind of the fact that he needed to tell the truth and feel finally free.

But what Joonmyeon announces catches the actor by surprise: “Baekhyun is gay.”

He blinks repeatedly. “Oh, okay… and what does it have to do with me?” Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about the possibility of Baekhyun being gay before, but it isn’t in Kyungsoo’s nature to force people to open up on personal matters since he himself is often reluctant to share personal information with others. He scratches the back of his neck in thought. “Wait, don’t tell me that the Director wants me or him out of the movie because of it!” He exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger at the manager as if he were the guilty one.

“No, not at all! You know how progressive he is, he doesn’t care about his actors’ private lives. Actually…” Joonmyeon stops, uncertain on how to break the news to the other.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, exasperated. “Joonmyeon, would you mind telling me what on earth is happening?”

“Some rumors were circulating that Baekhyun could be gay. However, nothing has ever been confirmed before today, but the pictures of you two together seemed enough incentive for the paparazzi to bring the news back. And now everyone believes that you and Baekhyun are in a relationship,” he explains.

“What?! But it doesn’t make any sense!” Kyungsoo shouts in disbelief.

“I know, but what can I do?” Joonmyeon looks distressed and the actor feels pity for him. The manager was only trying to do his job, after all, and protecting Kyungsoo has always been his number one priority.

“Okay, then our agency only needs to issue a statement and let the public know that I and Baekhyun are just two colleagues who help and support each other on the filming set, and blah blah. They are good with those cliché sentences, aren’t they?” Kyungsoo says, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

“Kyungsoo, I’d tell them exactly that, believe me, if only our agency and Baekhyun’s one didn’t already have a plan ready and waiting for your approval.” Joonmyeon gets up and moves slowly towards the actor.

Kyungsoo squints his eyes suspiciously looking at the way the manager puts his hands on both his shoulders and swallows, looking at him solemnly.

“What plan?”

“You are aware of the fact that our agency believes that your image is a little too strong, distant from the audience… and you know how much we all want you to participate in variety shows. We have been trying to convince you to accept some offers in years, to make yourself more… how can I say it? Less tough and cuter?” Joonmyeon tries to explain. “Like—”

“Mention the oppa-who-lives-next-door shit and I swear, Kim Joonmyeon, I’ll fucking fire you,” Kyungsoo warns in a low voice, index finger pointed at the other’s face.

Joonmyeon gulps and the actor’s silence prods him to continue.

“Baekhyun’s agency wants him to become known to a wider and more varied public. You know how many idols debut every year in South Korea; it’s not exactly easy to stay on top for a long time and young girls and women go from loving one idol to another in the blink of an eye.”

“And?”

“And both your managements have decided that you two need a scandal, a dating scandal to be more specific, for a boost of exposure. So, from now on, you and Baekhyun should fake date each other until further notice.”

Silence fills the vast room as Kyungsoo tries to process the other’s words.

“Until— what?” He blinks. “I beg your pardon, but I don’t…”

Joonmyeon holds his breath.

“Okay, let me get this straight,” Kyungsoo starts counting on his fingers. “Firstly, I think you’re a good manager, Joonmyeon, but I guess I’ll have to fire you, sorry not sorry. Secondly, I’ll go back to bed to take a nap, ignoring that any of this happened because, thirdly, this is probably just a dream, a bad one, and I’m probably still dreaming. I’m positive I’ll hear the alarm clock go off very soon confirming it, yes,” Kyungsoo nods, breathing deeply. He unbuttons the first three buttons of his shirt and takes a few big steps towards his bedroom before Joonmyeon frantically runs to him.

“Kyungsoo, they are waiting for you at the agency,” Joonmyeon explains to him as if he were talking to a child. “We’re leaving through the back door, though. In front of the mansion there are at least a hundred people: journalists and crazy fans who are looking forward to tearing you apart for taking their _oppa_ ,” Joonmyeon makes a circling gesture near his temple with one finger. “I’m surprised you didn’t hear them screaming from here. Byun Baekhyun’s fans seem ready to pounce.”

Kyungsoo shudders and, against his better judgment, follows Joonmyeon in silence, too stunned to speak.

 

///

 

[ Present day — sixty days after the start of shooting for _Voices_ ]

 

“So, how long have Byun Baekhyun-ssi and Do Kyungsoo-ssi been dating?” The reporter asks, arching a curious eyebrow. “I think our viewers are dying to know everything about the nation’s new power couple that no one can stop talking about,” she chuckles.

Baekhyun laughs forcefully and elbows Kyungsoo lightly, and the latter puts a little smile on his face and acts embarrassed. Once again, Kyungsoo rejoices that he is an actor, or else they would have been discovered long ago.

“Two months?” Baekhyun says cutely, raising two slender fingers.

“You managed to keep your relationship a secret only for two months? I don’t believe you! Don’t you want to tell us the exact date, Baekhyun-ssi?”

“Well, it’s a secret,” he winks, but Kyungsoo knows that he is making it all up as he goes along.

“Baekhyun-ssi, you are always so playful.” Her cheeks flush pink and she looks down at the cards in her hands.

The couple had been invited to a talk show to be interviewed about their confirmed relationship. After securing for the couple enough time off from the filming set, their managements had both willingly arranged for them to participate.

They are sitting on a red sofa, four cameramen lined in front of them currently filming their every move as the female reporter follows the script their managements had previously discussed and agreed upon.

Kyungsoo is not used to being on talk shows, and for this reason, he appreciates the calmness and the confidence emanating from Baekhyun. Joonmyeon was right when he said that he usually refuses offers and invitations for any kind of variety shows, but he is lucky that Baekhyun likes the attention and loves talking to anyone who is willing to listen. This way he can let him speak and just stand there, keeping to himself.

Still, he is a little jealous of Baekhyun’s relaxed tone and ability to read a situation and know exactly what to do or say. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, isn’t well-versed in social interaction, he really didn’t make an effort to talk to anyone besides Joonmyeon, his family, and his friend Jongin before Baekhyun came along. Nevertheless, he recognizes that he has no one to blame but himself for his ineptitude.

“I was born this way. What can I do?” The singer laughs out loud and Kyungsoo sees their managers throw nervous glances at them from their spot behind the cameramen.

“I bet Kyungsoo-ssi adores your playful side, am I right?” She asks, and the actor nods stiffly.

Baekhyun puts a hand over Kyungsoo’s leg, making him swallow. “You look constipated. Please, don’t fuck it up,” the idol murmurs low enough for him only to hear.

“I mean, yes, I find it endearing,” Kyungsoo forces out a laugh. “Baekhyun is full of natural cuteness, isn’t he?!” He exclaims, turning to Baekhyun to pinch his cheek.

“Oh, I can tell that you like each other a lot; how lovely,” the reporter coos at the sight. She flips a card from her stack before looking up once again, ready for another question. “Our viewers have sent in many questions for our guests, and it was pretty difficult to select only a few to ask you. I think we can safely say that you are now the most popular celebrity couple of the Korean entertainment industry; quite impressive.”

“Ah, thank you so much,” Baekhyun grins and borrows more into Kyungsoo’s side. The actor feels the other’s warmth and, somehow, is content to fake date Baekhyun and not a brainless idol. At least, he knows how to charm a crowd and has a witty personality. Kyungsoo has been spending more time with the singer due to their pact but has discovered quite a few traits of his that finds interesting; traits that he could even like.

“Kyungsoo, isn’t it amazing that so many people love us?” Baekhyun asks the actor sitting beside him, and the latter just nods dumbly when he sees the idol’s fingers intertwine with his own. It is not an unpleasant feeling, but it certainly makes him feel funny inside.

When Baekhyun smiles his mouth forms a rectangle shape, Kyungsoo noticed and can’t help but stare in fascination at the singer’s smile and at the little mole right above his upper lip. He admires Baekhyun’s positive attitude and cheerfulness and, sometimes, he finds himself wishing to be able to emulate him.

“One of our viewers wants to know who decided to drop honorifics first. Was it you, Baekhyun-ssi?”

“Ah yes, it was me,” the idol admits.

“Oh, your fan was right,” the reporter prods.

“Am I that predictable? What can I say? I can’t hide anything from my fans!” Baekhyun jokes and slaps Kyungsoo’s right leg for emphasis. Then the actor feels the other’s hand squeezing his tight and gulps.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, another viewer is curious about who was the one who confessed his feelings first,” the woman asks and Kyungsoo snaps out of his trance to see all eyes on him.

“Huh, well, I think—”

“It was me, of course. I think our fans will remember my video message for Kyungsoo for KBS News.” Baekhyun saves him in extremis as he launches himself into a detailed recount of what he thought of Kyungsoo. The actor knows that he is making it all up, but is nonetheless amused at the amount of effort Baekhyun is willing to put into the act to please both the viewers and the reporter.

It is true that everyone in South Korea is curious about their relationship, but Kyungsoo still can’t fathom how their two managements had agreed to fake their relationship for a boost of exposure. How does one come up with such a plan?

Initially, Baekhyun had been immensely offended that his agency had thought that he was not popular enough, and Kyungsoo had found his frustration endlessly amusing. Besides, the idea of changing his image was bothering the actor, since he didn’t exactly know how to pull it off. All things considered, they both had their problems to work on.

However, Kyungsoo was even more surprised to find himself agreeing to their grand scheme because, honestly, fake dating and marriage pacts only ever work out in rom-coms from the nineties, and yet…

 

///

 

“Here’s your coffee, Kyungsoo,” Joonmyeon says sniffling as he offers the actor a paper cup containing his favorite steaming black coffee. The manager’s face is half hidden by the collar of the voluminous jacket he is wearing. He looks like a child and Kyungsoo feels guilty for the impossible schedule Joonmyeon has to suffer through because of him.

They have been working non-stop for a good number of days and, as of now, filming is scheduled to end in less than three weeks.

Kyungsoo takes the offered cup listlessly and blows on the hot liquid to cool the drink off a little. “Since you brought me coffee, I guess it’s going to take at least another hour, am I right?”

“You’re right. A staff member said that it’s going to take a couple of hours… hang in there,” the manager encourages but his tired expression says a lot about how much he would rather be anywhere than there right now.

“You know that I usually don’t sleep much, so I can bear it for a little more.” Kyungsoo rubs at his reddening eyes dissatisfied. He can endure working without sleep, but after a while what he can’t really stand is to use contact lenses for a long period.

“Careful not to ruin your make-up. And it’s almost midnight, I think they’ll call you in any minute,” the manager reassures him throwing a look at his wristwatch.

“I hope so, my eyes itch… Where is Baekhyun?”

“Oh, Baekhyun? He will be fine, rest assured. Minseok told me that he often records clips or interviews even in the dead of the night, and he has reread his lines while you were occupied with your indoor scenes. You don’t have to worry,” he nods, rubbing his hands together.

“I see…” Kyungsoo replies casually, moving the coffee cup in his hand leftwards and observing how the dark liquid rotates clockwise, white steam swirling in the night.

“And since the day you’ve made your relationship public, he is working with even more zeal. According to Minseok, he seems to be possessed by a strange desire to demonstrate his capabilities in whatever he does… more than ever, I mean. Minseok says that he doesn’t stop for a moment, he works like a madman, always anxious about who knows what. And he sleeps very little.”

“I think you and Minseok have been spending too much time together,” Kyungsoo states, arching an eyebrow.

Following the announcement of their relationship, many had cried scandal and a good number of fans had promptly declared themselves opposed to their relationship. Others, by contrast, had appreciated their courage for coming out, giving hope to those in a homosexual relationship to believe they could perhaps live their love lives more freely in the future. The prejudices are still strong, but someone had taken a step towards a new direction.

This last position is the one that encourages Kyungsoo more than anything; it helps him move forward with the farce despite some awful comments he had the displeasure of coming across on random articles and forums on the internet. He feels proud of the idea of giving some hope to those who, like him, had had to live secretly their relationships for fear of the hatred they would receive. Kyungsoo understands very well that two people can’t really make a difference, but a small step is a step nonetheless.

“Minseok also told me that Baekhyun has a house in Busan not far from the hotel we are staying at. I’ll show it to you in the morning since Minseok assured me that it’s visible from our hotel room.” The manager looks around, eyes narrowed as he tries to locate in which direction Baekhyun’s house is. “Well, now it’s too dark for us to see it, but they say it’s beautiful. Baekhyun goes there whenever he is too stressed and needs time off to recharge. I wish I earned enough to have a vacation house in Busan myself,” he sighs.

Kyungsoo nods distractedly, eyes squinting as he tries to focus on the person behind Joonmyeon waving furiously in their direction to catch his attention. Joonmyeon also turns to see what has attracted his gaze.

“Kyungsoo, I see someone gesturing for you to hurry up. I think they are ready for the car chasing.”

Kyungsoo sips the drink one last time and passes it back to his manager. The drink was still hot even though it had been slowly cooling off and Kyungsoo exhales sadly at the idea of leaving it behind. He will need all the help he can get if he is to be up for a couple more hours.

He bends to tie the shoelaces of the black boots he is wearing and takes a deep breath, ready to slowly leave Do Kyungsoo behind as he schools his expression to match his character’s feelings.

It is not a simple scene since the actor has to initiate a serial car crash that will end once he crashes against Baekhyun’s car ‒ the cop who has been tailing him for days and has finally discovered his refuge, the one he has been using to escape from the police.

The Director had decided to use Busan as Kyungsoo’s character hiding place, and he was quite grateful to spend two entire days not too far from the sea. Undoubtedly, it is a nice change from the claustrophobic skyscrapers and gray streets of Seoul he is so used to see every other day.

The hotel they are staying at is located opposite a small beach, in a not so busy area of the city. However, given the late hour, there aren’t many people around at the moment, and even less are those who can freely roam on the filming set.

Kyungsoo enjoys the chilly night breeze and it helps wipe all the sleepiness from his tired eyes as he gets up and starts walking towards the illuminated filming set. “See you tomorrow, Joonmyeon. Say hi to Minseok for me.”

“What? Aren’t we going back together to the hotel?” The other man shouts.

“No, we aren’t. You can go first, I can fend for myself here. Good night.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. I love you!”

The manager wishes him good luck and the actor feels better knowing that Joonmyeon will get to sleep early. He walks quickly along the road closed to traffic that they are using for tonight’s filming, ready for another sleepless night.

Three hours later, while the staff members are busy disassembling the set and retrieving the equipment, Kyungsoo ‒ now wearing a pair of comfortable jogging pants, a black polo shirt, and his glasses ‒ is walking slowly along the edge of the road overlooking the sea. He is not far from the hotel and he inhales deeply the salty air coming from the sea. The night breeze makes him shiver, thus he puts his hands in his jacket’s pockets.

“Hey, sunbae!”

The actor jumps and turns to see Baekhyun running up to him. Kyungsoo, lost in thought, hadn’t noticed that someone was following him, and holds his breath when the idol catches up with him and playfully pinches him in one side.

“Did I scare you?” A grinning Baekhyun asks, draping an arm over the actor’s shoulders. He is wearing a pair of jogging pants, a white t-shirt, and has a dark red cap on his head. The odd thing, though, is that he has a large pink blanket draped like a cloak around his shoulders.

“I’m just obviously tired given the time… I didn’t hear you,” Kyungsoo murmurs, passing a hand through his disheveled hair. He had hurriedly taken a shower in his dressing room, eager to remove all the gel, fake blood and the make-up applied during the day. Layers of products that had been hiding his face like a mask all day long. It is a strange feeling to examine one’s face in the mirror and see how different make-up can make you look; another aspect of his job that still fascinates him.

“Isn’t this a lovely night to walk by the sea?” Baekhyun beams few inches away from Kyungsoo’s face and the actor gulps, awkwardly avoiding looking the other man in the eye.

He clears his throat, and the idol gives one last squeeze to his shoulder before getting closer to the low wall that separates the road from the beach. Baekhyun climbs over it, neglecting Kyungsoo who looks at him walk with labored and clumsy steps towards the sea, carrying the large blanket and a black plastic bag with him.

The actor only notices then that Baekhyun has probably brought food with him, and Kyungsoo wonders since when Baekhyun may have realized of his absence on the filming set to have enough time to get food, grab a blanket and follow him there. Baekhyun is always the unpredictable one, always one step ahead of him. And somehow, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel a curious sense of nostalgia when he looks at the other: something draws Kyungsoo to him, and he can’t deny the other man’s behavior attracts him.

The shivering actor also climbs the low wall and starts off towards the sea. In the dark, he can only make out shadows. His thin jacket isn’t sufficiently warm, and he feels cold: he is sniffling already.

Kyungsoo can hear the waves in the distance. There is no one but the two of them on the wide seashore, and the only sound is the lapping of the waves running ceaselessly one after another until they break on the solitary shoreline and ebb away.

Baekhyun has already spread the blanket on the cold sand not too far from the water and is sitting cross-legged on it, inviting Kyungsoo to do the same.

“How did you know that I was here?” He can’t help but ask after sitting beside the singer.

“Intuition,” Baekhyun shrugs and Kyungsoo snorts.

“Yeah, sure.”

And Baekhyun just winks, mischievous as ever.

The smell of the salty sea rushes through his nose as he breathes in fresh air, a soft wind gently stroking his face as he stares up at the sky full of twinkling stars. The gurgling and the gushing of the waves awe him, and momentarily, he forgets about his surroundings. It is a pleasant feeling, a nice sense of freedom he has not felt in a while.

“When I was little I thought that every city in the world had a differently shaped moon,” Baekhyun chuckles. “Haven’t you ever had such silly thoughts?”

“No, I haven’t… How could you have been so foolish?”

“I’m sorry your Highness, I always forget that you’re a perfect and well-educated gentleman,” the idol rolls his eyes, mocking him. “Of course, you wouldn’t care about either the sky nor the stars.”

“I’m joking,” Kyungsoo scoffs. “Actually, I think I loved stargazing and all that silly stuff. It’s just that, while growing up and working non-stop to get to where I am right now, I simply forgot how the little things make everything better and life more enjoyable.”

Some stars twinkle more brightly than others, and in that moment Kyungsoo feels silly for what he had just confessed to the man beside him. He bets Baekhyun must think of him as a sappy old man.

“It’s cute. You’re cute,” the other surprises him, getting closer and inhaling deeply the salt in the sea air.

“I’m not cute!” Kyungsoo retorts as he elbows the singer who just giggles and bumps into the other man’s shoulder with force.

“Yes, you’re!” 

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo ignores him. “It’s really pretty. It’s sad that we have to go back to Seoul tomorrow.”

“Well, we can always come back here once we’re done with the movie,” Baekhyun proposes, pulling out a big fried chicken box from the black plastic bag he had brought with him. “I have a nice little house near here. I could invite you.”

Kyungsoo ignores his attempt at flirting. “I won’t ask where you bought it, but are you sure that you want to eat fried chicken at nearly 3 a.m.?” The baffled actor asks.

“Not really. I brought the fried chicken here only to look at it and offer it to the gods of the sea… of course I want to eat it, silly!” Baekhyun scoffs, choosing a big piece of fried chicken from the greasy box. He dips the chicken wing in some kind of sauce and bites into the tender meat. Kyungsoo hears him make little noises of appreciation as he happily takes another bite.

He nods at Kyungsoo, inviting him to do the same, but the other man shakes his head and directs his gaze to the sea dimly illuminated by the white moonlight.

“I won’t sleep for sure if I eat something now.”

Baekhyun licks his greasy fingers clean and then wipes them on a handkerchief. He takes a sip from one of the beer cans that are standing between his legs. “I can’t sleep much lately. In certain periods, I’m used to working full-time even at night. When I write or compose songs, for example. Sometimes I even take piano lessons well after midnight.”

Kyungsoo frowns and the amused singer grins.

“It’s not so bad, I’m serious! At night my creativity skyrockets, and when you don’t have enough time during the day, there is often no other way,” he shrugs.

“Is it hard?”

“Sometimes… more than anything, I would like to have more time to work on my music. You see, my image, my career, it’s nothing more than a pre-packaged product that has been working for a long time with the general public. And for this reason, it continues to be produced in series, targeting always the same public. At times, I feel like I’m not even a person but a puppet, ready to do what my masters instruct me to do. They make me do music, collaborations or attend variety shows that I don’t want to do, but what else can I do?” He laughs bitterly. His expression is sad as he looks at the far sea, lost in thought. “But to me, it would be nice to be known by a few, to be appreciated more for writing and composing my own songs, or because I play the piano… but, at least, now I can finally stop lying about my sexuality.”

“My fans didn’t have much to complain about when I came out,” Kyungsoo says in a low voice, taking a handful of sand and slowly letting it drift through his fingers. “I was tired of acting also in private, so I revealed my sexuality years ago… when you spend too much time in the spotlight, you start forgetting who you really are, and I didn’t want to run the risk of losing myself, becoming someone that I couldn’t recognize; someone that I could have even hated later on.”

“It’s admirable… I love singing, that’s what I’ve always dreamed of doing, yet sometimes I can’t help but wonder how my life would have gone if I had taken another road. What would have happened if my mom, unbeknown to my dad, hadn’t accompanied me to the audition that changed my life forever? I clearly remember skipping school that cold winter morning and taking the subway with her. It was fun,” he recalls with a fond smile.

Baekhyun takes a sip from his beer can and after putting it down, careful to keep it balanced between his legs, he takes off his cap and shakes his head, causing his fringe to move in all directions.

If not for the faint orange and yellow light coming from the street lamps illuminating the road behind them, Kyungsoo would see nothing. He can’t distinguish much of Baekhyun’s face, but the dim light softens Baekhyun’s appearance making him look more angelic and delicate than ever.

“I was scouted from personnel of my former agency. I swiftly took the opportunity, but before that fateful day I had never thought about acting…” the actor admits.

“Seriously? Then, you are really a natural talent.”

“I’ve never even taken acting lessons, just a few basic lessons on the various acting techniques and a few useful elocution lessons. That’s all.”

“As expected, you’re a real genius,” Baekhyun applauds, and when he moves some of the beer spills from the can. “Damn, I hope Minseok doesn’t notice it. This blanket is his,” he grimaces, touching the wet spot on the cover.

Kyungsoo laughs and shoves the idol knocking him off balance. More beer spills from the can as a disgruntled Baekhyun yells at him.

“You know, I’ve been receiving letters from your fans. They threaten to scratch my Porsche or to not see my movies should I make you suffer,” Kyungsoo says annoyed.

“How cute,” Baekhyun coos, and hands a beer to him, who just shakes his head again refusing the offer.

“I don’t drink.”

“Oh, come on, sunbae! You aren’t funny at all,” he pouts, shoulder bumping into Kyungsoo’s one. “Relax and it will make you feel better. I promise,” he winks.

“Don’t call me sunbae and keep your distance.”

“I can’t. This is part of who I am. What makes me charming,” he gestures to the non-existent gap between them grinning.

Kyungsoo sighs but takes a piece of fried chicken from the box and brings the tender meat to his mouth. He savors the first bite and takes another one under Baekhyun’s amused gaze.

“Happy?”

“Very,” the singer exclaims victoriously.

Baekhyun always has the ability to confuse Kyungsoo. He has the power to make him do things that he would not normally do, and the actor doesn’t know if it excites him or worries him more.

The idol opens another can of beer and hands it to Kyungsoo, tiny drops of moisture have formed on the outside of the can and gently slide at the bottom of it, wetting Baekhyun’s pretty fingers. “You will sleep like an angel,” he whispers conspiratorially, but this time the actor doesn’t refuse the offer.

And Kyungsoo actually sleeps like an angel for a while, until he is awakened by Baekhyun’s voice as he is talking on the phone with someone.

“I don’t know, Chanyeol. I don’t think so…” he says in a whisper.

Baekhyun has put on his cap again, and from his position, Kyungsoo sees him bite on his fingers. The actor is curled up on the blanket, and he notes that the jacket the singer was wearing is now his blanket. The empty beer cans and greasy fried chicken boxes are back in the little plastic bag, and Kyungsoo can’t remember falling asleep.

Baekhyun nods, probably too tired to realize that the person at the other end of the line can’t really see him. He sounds exhausted and his slumped shoulders make him look smaller.

“I’ll think about it, yeah…” he murmurs.

Kyungsoo sits down with fatigue and the singer’s jacket slides into his lap uncovering his upper half; he groans at the chilly wind that makes him shiver. He doesn’t even remember taking the jacket from Baekhyun and wrapping it around himself.

Surprised, Baekhyun jumps at the movement. “I have to go, Chanyeol. See you soon, okay?”

Kyungsoo returns him the jacket and Baekhyun smiles lightly. “You were shivering and I just…”

“Thank you. Who were you talking to?” The actor asks sleepy rubbing his eyes.

“A friend, and a colleague,” the other answers before getting up and sweeping the sand away from his jogging pants. “I think it’s time to go, the sun will rise in a short while, and I don’t know about you, but I have already received four calls from Minseok. They are looking for us.”

Kyungsoo groans some more and feels around for his mobile phone.

“I told Minseok to tell Joonmyeon that we are together, you should be fine…”

“Yeah…”

Kyungsoo senses something weird in Baekhyun’s tone and his avoiding eye contact and, once again, he realizes how difficult it is to decipher the singer’s behavior despite the time they have spent together.

“Have you slept?”

“Huh? No, but I’m fine. I’m used to it, remember?” Baekhyun forces out a laugh, and Kyungsoo nods, feeling awkward.

The walk up to the street is a silent affair, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Kyungsoo tries to not give too much thought to the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realizes that he has spent the night with Baekhyun.

 

///

 

“Hyung! How are you?”

“Hey, Jongin. I’m fine. What have you been up to lately?” The actor asks, comfortably stretched out on his living room’s couch, remote in one hand and his mobile phone wedged between his shoulder and ear. He had been watching television before Jongin’s call, lazily switching from one channel to another without really finding anything remotely interesting to watch.

“Nothing much… you, however, a birdie told me that you got a boyfriend,” Jongin says suggestively. “When can I meet him?”

“Never?”

“Ah, hyung, come on!”

“How are your studies going?”

“Well, I guess…” Jongin replies. He is the son of a movie Director with which Kyungsoo had worked three years prior, and the younger man, being his fan, had pestered his father to let him meet the actor privately. Kyungsoo, amused at the Director’s request, had agreed to meet his son for a cup of tea and the two had been the best of friends since then. There are not many people who Kyungsoo feels connected to, but he is glad to say that Jongin is one of them.

“How is your father?”

“He is doing great. He is in China right now, busy with his next movie. He is pretty excited and everything is working out well.”

“Good. Say hello to him from me.”

“Of course, but, hyung, don’t think that I have forgotten about your big news. So, Byun Baekhyun…”

Kyungsoo hears his laugh muffled by the static of the phone as he exhales deeply: he can’t have one peaceful day. “Yeah… it happened.”

“You don’t seem happy… is it something wrong?”

“No, Jongin, but things are a little complicated…” Kyungsoo sits straight on the couch, lowers the volume of the television, and begins explaining the whole story to oblivious Jongin. The younger silently listens to his retell and interrupts every now and then only to ask questions to make sure that he understands correctly what the actor is saying.

When Kyungsoo finishes the narration, he can tell that Jongin is quite surprised of knowing the behind the story and he waits patiently for him to collect his thoughts.

“Wow, I think this is a lot to take in,” he laughs. “Honestly, I was surprised to read on tabloids of your relationship and I couldn’t wait to give you a call, but now I’m simply amazed at your managements’ idea.”

Kyungsoo knows that Jongin had been trying to contact him since the scandal broke, but he didn’t have the time nor the patience to explain everything to him, so he had asked Joonmyeon to take care of the calls for him and apologize with the younger man on his behalf. And later on, Baekhyun had simply left no room for anyone else with his fake dates, impromptu meetings, and midnight calls, effectively monopolizing the actor’s little free time.

“I’m sorry, Jongin.”

“Hyung, don’t be! Still, you can make it up to me by paying for dinner one of these nights. With your boyfriend’s permission, of course,” he giggles.

Kyungsoo can’t see it but he bets the younger man has a mischievous smirk plastered on his face, and he groans in defeat. “I hate you.”

“Yeah, sure. But tell me, how is he? Baekhyun is really famous among idols! I’m surprised he needed this stunt to boost his popularity.”

“Well, he was quite frustrated at first, but wait. Are you implying that I, on the other hand, needed the scandal?!” A wave of disbelief rushes over him. He fumbles for the remote that has fallen between the couch cushions and on retrieving it, points it at the television and switches channels. He stops then on a music show, where sees a familiar face in the line of singers being interviewed. He turns the volume up slightly and hears Jongin replying on the other end of the line without really catching his words.

Baekhyun is smiling brightly on his screen. Various soloists, and idol groups are all around him as he answers a question about his plans for the following months. As always, he acts playfully, winking and sending finger hearts to the cameras.

“Hyung, are you there?” Concerned Jongin inquires. “I asked what kind of person is Baekhyun in real life?”

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo answers distractedly. The interview has finished and Baekhyun has been ushered on the stage where he is now singing a song that he has apparently recorded for a drama series. It’s a ballad and Kyungsoo’s breath stops momentarily when he hears the idol sing the first notes, his soothing voice charming both the viewers and the unprepared actor.

“Oh, hyung! I’m watching television, and guess what? Byun Baekhyun is on Music Core right now. Isn’t it amazing?” Jongin exclaims ecstatic. “It must be some kind of destiny.”

Kyungsoo can’t keep his eyes away from the screen as he watches Baekhyun’s posture and concentration as he belts one high note after another when he sings the song’s chorus. Little yellow stars illuminate the stage and the singer’s voice mesmerizes Kyungsoo.

If it is a live performance, it means that Baekhyun probably had to go straight there from their movie’s filming set. Kyungsoo remembers the singer telling him of his packed schedule for the week, and he frowns at the idea of an exhausted Baekhyun ‒ going back and forth from the filming set to TV stations over and over to keep up with his crazy schedule. It must be taking a toll on his health doing filming and promotional activities at the same time, and Kyungsoo finds himself impressed by his dedication and talent.

The limelight and the make-up make Baekhyun look different from the obnoxious man he is used to see almost every day, yet his youthful appearance and soft look are all too familiar to Kyungsoo.  His eyes are lined dark, his hair is styled up off his forehead and his spotless skin is glowing under the limelight.

Kyungsoo has seen the idol’s bare face many times and he can’t deny that Baekhyun is handsome, but right now he is truly gorgeous.

“He is pretty, I’ll give him that,” comes Jongin’s voice.

Kyungsoo nods, forgetting that his friend can’t see him. “He is.”

 

///

 

Baekhyun is pecking Kyungsoo’s cheek.

The thought crosses the actor’s mind, but, somehow, it doesn’t register. Kyungsoo concentrates on the balloons, the paper lanterns, the banners, and the confetti, trying to ignore what is around him with all his might. But of course, Baekhyun is still beside him and still pressing his lips against his right cheek.

They are in the middle of a park, surrounded by party decorations and giant boxes of Pepero. Kyungsoo is wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a red sweater; Baekhyun is wearing a pair of jeans too but paired with a nice pink sweater and a jean jacket. They both look cozy and ready for spring, but Kyungsoo could swear he feels as if all he is ready for right now is death.

“Cut!” The Director shouts.

Baekhyun immediately steps back, giving Kyungsoo room to take a much-needed breath and he sees both their make-up artists run up to them to retouch their make-up.

Kyungsoo takes the Pepero he was holding sideways between his teeth and glares at it as if the innocent-looking biscuit could kill a man.

Baekhyun was supposed to simply say his line and look at Kyungsoo. However, the singer had the idea of improvising by getting closer to the actor and taking a bite out said Pepero, giving him a heart-attack and putting on a show for all the delighted female members of the filming crew.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, we are ready to move on to the next scene. I think this one was just fine,” the Director informs the duo, script in one hand.

“Yes, I understand,” Kyungsoo replies unsteadily, still thinking about the singer’s lips against his cheek and how soft they had felt.

“Okay, let’s take from here,” the man points at a highlighted part of the script and the actor gets ready to follow Baekhyun to the little bridge beside the lake they used as background.

“You look really cute together,” his make-up artist says, eyes twinkling, and Kyungsoo thanks the woman awkwardly.

He didn’t know what he was expecting when he had first received an offer to star in a Pepero CF, but now he could safely admit that this wasn’t certainly what he had imagined.

Their managements had proposed to him and Baekhyun to shoot a CF for the popular biscuits and the singer had been elated about the offer since he loved Pepero. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was left rather indifferent to the chance but was convinced by Joonmyeon to accept the offer, in the name of his image to change.

And that is how Kyungsoo had found himself accepting the challenge. He had signed up the contract and had arrived on the filming set with his lines memorized, ready to eat Pepero and enjoy the sunny afternoon. Joonmyeon had used those same arguments to convince him and Kyungsoo, like a fool, had actually believed it was going to be a piece of cake.

That is why he is now mentally berating himself for his foolishness while standing in front of Baekhyun. The latter is holding a Pepero stick between his teeth, ready to film their next scene.

Kyungsoo is about the same height as Baekhyun so, when the Director gives him the sign to begin acting, he easily reaches the other end of the Pepero stick. But then, the singer steps closer, suddenly taking a big part of the stick into his mouth and surprising Kyungsoo who jerks back on instinct, breaking the Pepero.

The singer starts laughing at the other’s reaction, and the Director shouts for the cameraman to stop filming. There is chocolate smeared on Baekhyun’s lips and Kyungsoo stops breathing when he sees the other man licking it away from the corner of his mouth.

“Sorry. Was I too bold?” Baekhyun asks, and Kyungsoo swears that the latter must know what he is doing: he sure loves frustrating people.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun-ssi,” the Director shouts at him before turning to an assistant asking for a new box of Pepero.

Kyungsoo swallows and gets ready to film the same scene again, but this time he manages to take a couple of bites while Baekhyun inches closer, slowly eating the Pepero. Yet, Kyungsoo makes the mistake of looking up to Baekhyun when he feels him shift slightly and hold his arm; and Baekhyun also chooses that exact moment to look up. The singer’s warm eyes are on him and the actor is once again overwhelmed by their proximity and starts sweating, feeling his face heat up.

It only lasts for a moment, but when Baekhyun breaks the Pepero, his soft lips brush Kyungsoo’s plump ones and, suddenly, the actor feels the crowd around him quiet down as every single rumor goes unnaturally silent. It feels weird, but it only lasts for an instant; Kyungsoo blinks and it is gone.

When he reopens his eyes, Baekhyun is smiling shyly, one hand covering his mouth, and Kyungsoo blinks in confusion.

“That was plain adorable, but I don’t know if we can use it for a commercial,” the Director ponders from his position behind the camera.

Baekhyun clears his throat, obviously still embarrassed. “Do we have to film it again?”

“Would you be okay if we used this scene for the CF’s longer version?” The Director proposes, and Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun turn to him expectantly, eyes wide.

“Huh, well… if our managements have nothing against it, I guess you can,” he offers, scratching the back of his neck.

“Thank you. Also, Kyungsoo-ssi, you’re less bold than I thought you’d be,” the Director chuckles.

“Kyungsoo likes to act tough, but really he is quite shy. He gets nervous easily,” Baekhyun interjects. He looks like a child, with his hands into the pockets of his jean jacket, clashing with the serious expression on his face.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, it looks like you’re in good hands. This young man has you all figured out already,” the man declares and Kyungsoo sees a proud little smile make its way onto flushed Baekhyun’s face.

“Anyway, our managers are over there, Director. You can talk to them,” Baekhyun points at the resting area where Joonmyeon and Minseok are animatedly discussing something within themselves. Kyungsoo imagines them being absolutely oblivious to what had just happened on the filming set, and he doesn’t know whether to feel grateful or worried.

He soon forgets about it though, when he hears Baekhyun giggling at something the Director just pointed out to him. Kyungsoo’s eyes automatically search for the man’s smiling face, and that is when he realizes that there are butterflies flying around into the pit of his stomach. Again.

It is only happening because he hasn’t been kissed in a while, he reasons. He was just momentarily overwhelmed, nothing to worry about.

He bites his lower lip, trying to regain control over his body, and makes himself ready for their next scene together.

Who could have known that accepting eating Pepero for money would be so tiring?

 

///

 

“Are you looking for the salt shaker?” Baekhyun asks, taking the salt shaker from a near cabinet and walking up to Kyungsoo. He gets beside the actor, who is stirring the vegetables into a frying pan and adds salt himself.

“It’s enough,” Kyungsoo says in a low voice.

“Yes, sir. So, what do I do now Chef Kyungsoo?”

“Nothing. My kitchen, my rules. And why are you here, again?”

Kyungsoo isn’t able to determine when exactly it happened, but little by little, Baekhyun has become a fixed presence in his life. It happened due to the fact that they are forced to spend time together to convince the whole country of their relationship, but the actor believes that the mere fact that Baekhyun remembers where he keeps the salt, or how much sugar he likes in his coffee, or which newspaper he religiously reads every morning, is enough evidence that Baekhyun already knows him better than he had imagined; and the actor can’t understand how he feels about it.

Before Baekhyun came into his life, Kyungsoo was used to spending his free time alone, or with his manager, or Jongin, and sometimes with his family, during his rare visits to their house.

He has always been a man of few words, not exactly a party person, yet Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind. Kyungsoo imagines it is because he speaks enough for the both of them, filling the silences that the actor can’t avoid.

“Did you get to sleep at all last night?” Baekhyun asks, bringing the actor back to the present.

“I’m fine.”

“You seem tired.”

“I’m fine.”

“If you say so…”

“You, however, have made your usual mess during filming the other day. You can do better than that.”

“Sunbae, are you worried about me?” The singer asks, frowning. “And here I was, thinking that you couldn’t stand me!”

Kyungsoo is still standing in front of the stove cooking the meat and the vegetables, but he can’t help but feel Baekhyun’s body warmth beside him as the latter steps closer. When the singer’s elegant fingers start poking him in the side, Kyungsoo feels an electric current shot across his body, making his heart skip a beat. Nevertheless, he pretends that he isn’t affected by the spark he feels in his chest or the warmth of Baekhyun pressing against him from behind.

Unconsciously, seeing Baekhyun happy makes him relax as well. Maybe it is because he feels accomplished at the idea of making someone so comfortable around him that he can be a little more himself and a little less Do Kyungsoo award-winning actor. It is both empowering and scary how relaxing and easy can be being with Baekhyun.

“You’re right, I can’t stand you,” Kyungsoo snorts, trying to regain control of himself but Baekhyun slaps his butt making him jump in surprise. “Yah!” Kyungsoo wiggles and swats his hand away in frustration. “Do that again and I swear! And do you have to be all up in my face whenever I’m cooking? Go sit down.”

“Yes, sir,” Baekhyun grunts, but does as he is said. He proceeds to take a clean tablecloth, cutlery, and napkins from a drawer and organizes everything into a pile. Then he walks to the big glass table in the middle of the room and begins preparing the dinner table while humming a melody under his breath.

Kyungsoo hears Baekhyun move around his spacious kitchen, dropping forks and knives in the process and forces himself to not pay attention to him. He feels weird whenever the idol is too close to him, making him hyper aware of the slight attraction he can’t deny feeling.

For a few minutes, neither of them talk and Kyungsoo enjoys the silence, along the reassuring warmth that only the awareness of being at home can give him.

Finally, after four intense days, the Director had decided to give the cast two whole free days. Thus, the cast split with the intention of seeing each other again then to film the scenes that were currently being rewritten by the unsatisfied screenwriter.

Baekhyun, of course, had grabbed the chance to invite himself over to Kyungsoo’s house with the idea of watching a movie together ‒ for study purposes and, maybe, rehearsing together the lines that had been confirmed.

“You know, I appreciate the free time. But then again, I really don’t have much time to learn my lines as it is, so when then the scriptwriter suddenly decided to completely change some of the lines that I had already memorized…” Baekhyun sighs. “I couldn’t sleep much because I had to memorize and try the new lines with Minseok,” he says, taking a seat and propping his head with one hand.

Kyungsoo now understands why there are dark circles under his eyes and his skin looks paler than usual. _“You must be tired, you should rest,”_ he wants to say, but he settles for something else: “He hasn’t changed only your lines,” he points out, eyes glued on the pan on the stove as he turns down the fire under it and brings the steaming pork to the table.

“Yes, but he has changed the shooting schedule of the next five days. On top of it, I already have my own scheduled shows and events to attend to, some photo shoots, and even a radio interview,” Baekhyun counts on his fingers.

“You are a decent actor,” Kyungsoo blurts out.

“Wow, sunbae, did you just compliment me?” The singer exclaims in disbelief bringing one hand to his heart. “Who do I have to thank for this honor?”

“Eat,” is Kyungsoo’s curt response as he shoves pork and vegetables in front of Baekhyun.

They eat their dinner in silence for a while. Baekhyun swiftly devouring his meat and making small noises of appreciation in between big bites, to which Kyungsoo can’t help but smile as the singer gives him thumbs up, his exaggerated blissful expressions amusing the chef.

“I know what you were trying to say… about me being a decent actor, I mean. Thank you.”

When Kyungsoo looks up to him, Baekhyun looks unsure, and the actor just nods silently.

“I know that you’re thinking that I don’t understand, but you’re wrong; I understand,” the other continues, his fork stopped in mid-air and pointed at Kyungsoo. “You appear to be gruff, but you’re kind-hearted. Your aloof attitude distances you from those around you, but you’re a generous person. And sometimes you’re a little too straightforward, but really, it’s just that you don’t like being fake. As I see it, there is a big softy under that armor of yours.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at his analysis, feeling speechless. Baekhyun, the actor has to admit, seems to understand him more than he even thought possible. He never fails to surprise him, one way or another.

As Kyungsoo looks at the singer, the other man just stares back at him. He thinks he has never seen the latter so serious and certain of his words, and the actor feels slightly nervous under his scrutinizing gaze. Baekhyun’s self-confidence has often the power to reduce his mind to a blank canvas.

The singer is the first one to break eye contact.

“Ah, you wouldn’t believe my schedule for next week! Do you want to see it? At times, I’m convinced of the fact that Minseok wants me dead,” the singer groans, stabbing his salad.

“I don’t care,” Kyungsoo replies after a moment. He is actually grateful for the change of topic; feelings have never been his forte, and he needs to take a break from the intensity of the other man’s gaze.

Undeterred, Baekhyun takes his phone anyway and starts skimming through his schedule before pushing his phone towards him. The idol’s schedule is full of notes and rectangles highlighted in different bright colors and the actor throws a casual glimpse at it while taking a sip of his wine.

“Our nation will probably lose its best idol by the end of next week,” he sighs.

“Are you always this dramatic?” Kyungsoo arches an eyebrow.

“Are you always this dramatic?” The other parrots. “Well, there is barely one week of filming left, anyway. I guess I’ll have to endure it since you’re so concerned about my well-being.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kyungsoo scoffs.

“Do you think that the fans and the paparazzi who followed us are still out there?” Baekhyun points with the fork at the floor-to-ceiling window behind him, and Kyungsoo shrugs.

Apparently, Baekhyun is the kind of person who occasionally answers questions with other questions, or says things that have nothing to do with what his interlocutor has asked. On the other hand, Kyungsoo is the kind of person to answer only to what he wants, and sometimes leave off sentences in the middle.

“And how should I know?” The actor sighs dejectedly.                 

“Hey, boyfriend, would you go out for a lunch date with me next weekend? Maybe if I survive my schedule, I can find some time for my man, but I’m not guaranteeing you anything,” the singer says before ungraciously shoving three pieces of meat at once in his mouth.

“You’re gross,” Kyungsoo grimaces, throwing a handkerchief at him.

Baekhyun chews for a little while before asking again, “Are you up for it?”

Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun’s hopeful eyes looking at him expectantly and discovers himself being delighted at the idea of the singer wanting to spend what little free time he has with him, of all people. Is it because he likes the attention Baekhyun reserves only for him? Or because he actually, unconsciously, fancies the other man’s company, it making him giddy to be on the singer’s list of priorities?

Pondering about it, their relationship started in the oddest way possible and it developed into something even more strange. They are boyfriends, yet they are not; they are friends, yet they are not.

“You’re here because my management obliges me to spend time with you, not because I enjoy it. I don’t like you, it’s just pretense,” Kyungsoo blurts out, cutting a big piece of meat in little squares. But then he stops, eyes on his plate, and wonders if what he had just said was truly directed at the other man, or that was just his brain reminding him that this could be nothing more than an act. He is scared and feels uneasy, because he can’t decipher his own emotions.

Baekhyun blinks and remains silent for a moment. Kyungsoo feels a little sorry for being so blunt when he realizes that his words might have hurt the other man’s feelings.

“I—”

“Aww, come on, honey,” Baekhyun forces out a laugh, playing it down.

“Don’t do that, I hate it,” Kyungsoo grunts in a low voice.

“Whatever, you know you love me.”

Something feels off in the way Baekhyun says it, and Kyungsoo can see that he was taken aback by his harsh words as his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

///

 

**_Nation’s sweethearts Do Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun star in adorable Pepero CF_ **

_Popular actor Do Kyungsoo and his boyfriend, idol turned actor Byun Baekhyun, are looking adorable in the newly released CF for Lotte’s Pepero!_

_In the commercial, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun give Pepero to each other and talk about how delicious it is. The duo, lost in their own world, acts cutely but doesn’t forget to remind viewers to_ “Eat your favorite Pepero with your favorite people!”

_So, what is yours? Check out their 30-seconds and 60-seconds versions of the CF if you haven’t done so already, and be prepared for this couple’s lovely interactions!_

  1. _[+1,942, -198] Kyungsoo oppa, Baekhyun oppa, I love youuuu!_
  2. _[+858, -143] How to be Byun Baekhyun_ _ㅠㅠ_
  3. _[+647, -84] Awww Gotta buy Pepero now~~~_
  4. _[+478, -53] Baekhyun-ssi was so cute when he kissed Kyungsoo-ssi. I screamed_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_
  5. _[+232, -20] As expected of our nation’s power couple! Fighting!_
  6. _[+134, -15] I don’t like them, but the CF was cute and I like Pepero lol_



 

“These comments are totally random,” Baekhyun laughs out loud and passes his mobile phone to Kyungsoo.

“Your fans are crazy.”

“They love me! I’m where I’m right now thanks to their love and dedication,” Baekhyun declares proudly. “I guess sometimes they are a little overbearing, but I got used to it,” he shrugs.

“These people have too much free time on their hands,” Kyungsoo sighs.

“That second comment, though,” the singer wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “How to be Byun Baekhyun?” He parrots, makes a T with his index fingers and brings them to his eyes, briefly dancing to Twice’s TT.

“You’re ridiculous.” The actor throws breadcrumbs to the other man, who just giggles.

Their CF for Lotte’s Pepero had been a success, and it looked like anyone in South Korea had seen at least one version of the commercials and bought a box of Pepero.

Kyungsoo had felt nervous about the release of the commercials and their little kiss, but the public had seemed to find it cute, and luckily, their anti-fans had appeared to have calmed down a lot lately.

The actor scrolls past the article and skims through the comments section, finding quite a good number of amusing comments, gifs, and photos of their most recent “dates” confirming the truthfulness of their relationship. At first, many had doubted the credibility of their romantic involvement, but Kyungsoo had to recognize the power of their managements and the influence that tabloids like Dispatch had in the showbiz.

The actor would be lying if he said that they didn’t still have a good number of anti-fans leaving awful comments at the bottom of any articles concerning their careers or relationship, but throughout his career Kyungsoo had learned to not pay much attention to negative feedback. Baekhyun too wasn’t worried about their opinions, but if Kyungsoo had to be honest, he had to try really hard to ignore negative reviews and opinions, while Baekhyun sincerely didn’t mind people badmouthing him or his career.

 _“You can’t please everyone,”_ is what the idol often says, and Kyungsoo, so used to do the exact opposite, still can’t fully understand how to apply that mentality to his life.

The actor truly envies the singer’s mindset and self-confidence, secretly aspiring to understand how to be able to achieve that level of confidence for himself. He is an actor and he knows how to fake calmness and nonchalance, but Baekhyun is different.

Baekhyun also makes for good company, and Kyungsoo feels appreciated and valuable whenever the idol asks him for advice on how to deliver certain lines or how to improve his technique. The singer is aware of his limits, and his frankness and humbleness have to be two of his greatest assets as they will allow him to keep on growing. In Kyungsoo’s opinion, Baekhyun has the right attitude to improve: he will be able to affirm himself as a good actor in the filming industry if he keeps working hard.

“I want tiramisu for dessert.” Baekhyun pouts, head propped with one hand.

“I told you to not put your elbows on the table,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun snorts and throws a glance, through the large floor-to-ceiling windows, at the people crowding outside the restaurant.

It is Saturday and, as scheduled, they are having dinner at one of Seoul’s most popular Italian restaurants. Baekhyun had insisted on accepting the invitation of his close friend Park Chanyeol to dine at his restaurant. When Kyungsoo had given his okay, the idol had promptly agreed to show up with his boyfriend, sure to bring with him a horde of people.

Park Chanyeol had been enthusiastic to meet Kyungsoo and show him around while joking with Baekhyun about finally finding someone to match his height. Kyungsoo had snorted at the jokes, but the singer’s bursts of laughter were enough to make him forget the awful puns.

Chanyeol’s restaurant is situated in the center of Seoul. Baekhyun has explained that he simply loved how spacious and nice the environment is, together with the tasty menus that the restaurant serves and the reasonable prices. There are no more than twenty tables, and Kyungsoo can understand why an entertainer, so used to chaos and people surrounding him 24/7, could use some well-deserved peace every now and then.

A waiter brings them their pasta and the couple begins eating amidst the clinking of wine glasses and the patrons’ hushed conversations drifting by.

After that dinner at Kyungsoo’s place, they had seen each other again on the filming set in the following days. Baekhyun was as obnoxious and playful as ever, and Kyungsoo, at first anxious at the idea of having to see him after their little confrontation, was both relieved and surprised by his easy-going demeanor. He imagined Baekhyun was just trying to be the bigger man by forgetting Kyungsoo’s words and moving on for the sake of their fake relationship, and the thought made him feels slightly guilty.

“Chanyeol will be happy to see pictures of his restaurant on the internet tomorrow. Not that his restaurant isn’t popular enough already. I think it’s the best Italian restaurant in Seoul,” Baekhyun nods to himself while bringing a forkful of linguine al pesto to his mouth.

“This restaurant is his, am I right?”

Baekhyun nods while chewing his past. “To tell you the truth, he is a music producer, but his mom left him the restaurant when she retired, and since he has always loved this place, he just couldn’t sell it. He has two jobs, basically, but he is truly a genius when it comes to music. He is a gifted songwriter and producer, and he can also play various instruments.”

Kyungsoo whistles impressed.

“He has composed a good number of songs for me too, and that is how we met. We have known each other for years, and I really like this restaurant,” he says, throwing a look around.

Kyungsoo’s gaze wanders and he makes the mistake of looking at the crowd outside. He goes temporarily blind as dozens of camera flashes go off at once to immortalize the moment, so he frowns and goes back to his pasta.

“What are your plans for the rest of the year?”

“You always ask me that, and I don’t know yet… I could take up another movie.”

“Ah, sunbae, you’re amazing,” the singer claps.

“Stop calling me that, I hate it,” Kyungsoo mutters.

“You’re my sunbae in the acting industry,” Baekhyun pouts. “It’s only natural that I call you sunbae, isn’t it?”

“You call me that only to mock me. It’s not like I don’t know, child.”

“Child!? But I’m older than you,” Baekhyun snorts, affronted.

“So what?” Kyungsoo retorts.

“You have never called me hyung, though…”

“And never will I.”

“I’m offended,”

“Get over yourself.”

“Cute.”

“Shut up.”

Baekhyun grins, eyes trained on Kyungsoo.

Dinner goes on smoothly, but Baekhyun is absolutely delighted when a waiter brings them their desserts. He immediately scoops one bite of the tiramisu and brings the spoon to his mouth, savoring the rich taste of his favorite dessert.

“It’s the best! Do you like it?” He points at Kyungsoo’s plate.

“Yes, I think I like it,” the other answers, spooning more tiramisu.

“I’ll tell Chanyeol. It’ll make him happy.”

“You look pretty proud yourself,” Kyungsoo scoffs.

“I am! Everybody should love this little piece of heaven,” and the singer shoves another generous spoon of dessert in his mouth to prove his point.

The fans and the paparazzi outside keep flashing cameras and cellphones in their direction, eliciting curious glances from the people dining at the restaurant. Kyungsoo feels a little too self-conscious to even stand up and take a trip to the toilet knowing that dozens of pair of eyes will follow his every move.

“I started acting because I wanted to prove a point to myself,” the singer starts.

“What?” Kyungsoo is surprised by the sudden change of topic, but he waits for the other man to go on.

“I deserve what I have, every bit of it, but I don’t know if I deserve more. I’ve worked hard to get here, yet I want to see how further I can go.”

Baekhyun has a serious expression on his face, one that Kyungsoo doesn’t see often.

“Usually, people underestimate me and it frustrates me more than what they think. Singing, acting, dancing, smiling, always looking like a doll and as if I’m having the time of my life… I do nothing but act from morning to night. Every single day. So, I thought “why not?” and that was when I decided to make money out of my ability to make people believe what I want.”

Kyungsoo listens, ignoring the fans shouting and taking more pictures outside: they are probably wondering what the two are discussing.

“Acting is not just that,” he says.

“I’m sure you didn’t like me at first,” Baekhyun smiles sadly. “I’m sure you couldn’t stand the idea of having an idol take such an important role with no acting experience whatsoever in the movie industry. It’s true that I took up only small parts in family dramas until Director Lee Minjae’s staff contacted my agency, asking them to let me audition for the part; but is it so hard to give someone a chance?”

Kyungsoo sees hurt in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I might not be as talented as my costars, but damn, I’m trying! I’m still learning and I hear the awful things they say when they think that I’m not listening: “Baekhyun shouldn’t be here” or “Baekhyun doesn’t even know how to act” or “Who knows how much his management paid for him to get the role?” and it hurts!”

“Why are you suddenly telling me all of this?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling a little uncomfortable at the idea of Baekhyun opening up about his frustrations with him. After all, the actor had been one of those who had disliked Baekhyun even before getting to know him.

“Don’t you understand?” The singer inquires.

“No, I don’t,” he murmurs.

“I think you’re different Kyungsoo, and I like it.”

Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat at the other’s confession, wondering what that “like” even means.

“You talked to me, you tried to befriend me, you gave me a chance… I don’t doubt that you might have disliked me at first, but you aren’t looking at me condescendingly anymore.”

“You’re an idol, Baekhyun. People will always have prejudices against you, and do you know why? It’s because it’s easier to dislike someone than to like them. And while some people don’t want to waste their time, it’s not like I’m a special snowflake or something for talking to you.”

“But what about you, Kyungsoo? Do you like me?” Baekhyun asks with hopeful eyes.

“I don’t hate you…”

“I like you, Kyungsoo. I really do, and I don’t want to—”

“Stop. I can’t have this conversation with you right now.”

“Why not? Wasn’t I obvious enough?”

And something clicks inside Kyungsoo’s brain. All Baekhyun’s subtle touches, the hugs, the smiles directed to him only, how he stubbornly spent time with him using their pretend relationship as an excuse. Kyungsoo feels dizzy and gulps, suddenly overwhelmed by the possibility of Baekhyun harboring real feelings for him.

“It’s just an act, just pretense…”

“No, it isn’t. Not for me!” Baekhyun shakes his head, eyebrows furrowed.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. You only think that you like me because we work together and our managements planned this stupid scandal to boost our careers.”

“But you’re different, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun insists.

“I’m not. I’m like everyone else. And if you think that you like me because I’m different, if you think that you understand me, then I’m sorry to disappoint, but you don’t.”

“I know what I’m feeling!”

“Aren’t you a little too confident?”

“Kyungsoo, I—”

“You’re deluding yourself. Just because I agreed to fake date you, did you think that I could be your real boyfriend or something? What we have is fake, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo states in a low voice, careful of the preying eyes around them.

The idol breaths slowly and catches his bottom lip between his teeth.

Kyungsoo is confused. He doesn’t understand his feelings for the other man and passes a hand through his ebony hair in frustration, anxiety building in his chest. A part of him feels sorry for telling the other man to expect nothing from him, but the other feels something else gnawing at his insides.

As always, running away is the easier thing to do.

“I’m sorry for wasting your time. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Baekhyun stands up abruptly and Kyungsoo watches the sparkle in his eyes fade with disappointment. The idol places the napkin he had on his legs on the table and vanishes into the kitchen.

The actor looks at him bewildered, not knowing what to do, with his throat dry and his mind blank. Baekhyun’s unpredictability often has this effect on him: just when he thinks he has figured him out, he does something that brings him back to the starting point.

The singer’s broken expression doesn’t leave his mind for a while. Baekhyun is never nervous, he never falters or is sad, he never second-guesses himself. He was just being honest with his feelings. Kyungsoo is the anxious and insecure one, who somehow managed to force his negative emotions and frustrations on the innocent man.

He contemplates about the possibility of following Baekhyun, but what could he say to him given the situation?

In the end, he remains in his seat and by the time Chanyeol makes his way between the tables to ask Kyungsoo to leave the restaurant, the tiramisu in Baekhyun’s plate is completely melted.

The actor doesn’t even try to ask the man about Baekhyun. He simply puts on his jacket and, using the back door, exits the restaurant alone and with a heavy heart.

 

///

 

The weather is getting warmer and the ice cubes floating in Jongin’s glass of iced tea are melting quickly. Kyungsoo and Jongin are sitting in a café in Seoul, carefully hiding their presence to not draw unwanted attention on them.

“Something is obviously bothering you. Hyung, really, what’s on your mind?”

When it comes to his personal problems, Kyungsoo has always shouldered them alone, not wanting to bother anyone else, thinking that he should be the only one to handle all of his issues and negative emotions. However, right now, he is actually clueless of how to handle the current situation.

“Hyung, talk to me, please. Does this have something to do with your job?”

“It’s Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo murmurs in distress and lets himself fall backward onto the chair.

“Is everything okay with him?”

“No, nothing is okay,” he mutters.

“What happened?” Jongin props his head with one hand and uses the plastic straw in his drink to stir the tea in his glass, the ice cubes clinking together as beads of perspiration slide down the glass pooling at its base.

Kyungsoo breaths in and out and starts, hesitantly: “We had an argument one week ago, and we haven’t spoken since… filming has finished and he didn’t come to the wrap-up party. I think it’s my fault.”

“What did you do?”

Jongin’s disappointed eyes are enough to make him feel even worse for what he is going to tell him, but he braces himself anyway. He takes another deep breath and prepares to recount the fake dinner date with Baekhyun that made his life miserable.

Minutes later, when he finishes recounting his part of the story, Jongin looks visibly unhappy, eyebrows furrowed and lips sealed. He has completely forgotten his tea, too engrossed in Kyungsoo’s story to pay attention to anything else.

“I can’t believe you told him that, hyung. He is right when he said that you have no say in what he feels for you. You can’t just tell someone what he is or he is not feeling. It’s absolutely wrong. You should be happy that he didn’t punch you in the face because I would have totally done that in his place. You mocked his feelings,” Jongin exhales and looks Kyungsoo straight in the eye, and his expression makes Kyungsoo realize that he can actually feel worse for the harsh manner in which he had refused Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun is good for you,” Jongin adds in a gentle tone of voice. “He likes you enough to put up with your introverted self and he sees right through you when you try to act tough while, really, you’re just scared. Sometimes, from what you have told me, he can be a little weird and over the top, but I think his extroversion balances your introversion out quite well, so it’s good.”

“I was scared that he was going to get tired of me soon,” Kyungsoo gives up hiding his emotions and confesses everything. He can’t hide anything from Jongin anyway. “It happened with my past relationships… what if he sees something that he doesn’t like and decides that I’m not worth keeping? What if he realizes that he is better off without me? I couldn’t help but have these thoughts… I was scared because I know that it’s going to hurt,” he runs a hand through his hair and laughs bitterly.

There is no chance for him to deny that he has gotten attached to Baekhyun. He has grown used to having him around and Kyungsoo isn’t coping well with the consequences of his action.

He misses Baekhyun and the sensation of being dependent on someone else to be happy other than himself terrifies him. It also scares him how it had felt strange going back to his lonely life before Baekhyun forcefully carved his space into it.

Jongin snorts. “Hyung, no relationship is perfect, but anybody would be lucky to have you. You give yourself so little credit… Baekhyun might have understood that you were just scared, and he gave you time and space to be alone and think. And now, the choice is yours.” The younger man stretches over the table to reach Kyungsoo’s hand, and the warmth of his fingers upon his make him feel a little better. Jongin is a good friend, and the actor wouldn’t know what he would do without him.

“Thank you, Jongin. But Baekhyun has dreams and hopes that I don’t know if I can keep up with.”

“What do you mean?”

Kyungsoo remembers their conversation at the beach at night, in Busan. He distinctly remembers feeling out of place, not able to relate to Baekhyun’s genuine desires.

He can’t remember the last time he had hopes and dreams about anything: his life nowadays is consumed by work. And why is he even so stressed over his job? What more does he want to do? When was the last time that he had sat and thought about his life from Kyungsoo’s point of view and not from actor Do Kyungsoo’s point of view?

He doesn’t know why he has been forcing himself on the long marathon that has brought him here. He would be lying if he said that he doesn’t like being rich or famous, but now he understands better Baekhyun’s words from that night at the beach.

Those words somehow ring deep still within him. Kyungsoo’s universe is pretty much only work and he doesn’t have dreams anymore. His management had been pushing him forward project after project, and he had believed that he was doing the right thing. He had been going on for years trying to make everyone happy by scarifying his own happiness, and he understands it only now. His head was so foggy with his job that he didn’t think he even had things in life he looked forward to or dreams he wanted to achieve, but Baekhyun did.

Kyungsoo isn’t sure as to how Baekhyun has awakened these thoughts within him, but the actor really couldn’t ignore his emotions anymore. He was mistakenly certain of being the one going on in life, while really he was just motionless as the world kept moving fast around him: he had been blindly running in a circle.

Kyungsoo laughs quietly at his newly found awareness. He finds it funny how we all think that we are escaping until we run into ourselves and come to understand the bitter truth.

“Hyung, we are all scared shitless about our lives, be it over our present or future. But if you feel attracted to him, then I think you should give it a chance. Attraction is like quicksand: the more you struggle, the more it draws you in. My suggestion for you is to see where it takes you, but first, you need to let go of your fear of being unwanted or not good enough because Baekhyun wants you!”

“I don’t know, Jongin…” He shakes his head and lowers his gaze to the cup of coffee in front of him.

“And I know it’s silly but, as they say, _‘You don’t get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you,’_ and Baekhyun chose you.”

“God, Jongin, are you seriously quoting John Green to me?” Kyungsoo scrunches his face in annoyance.

“There, now you’re smiling. It suits you best,” Jongin chuckles, patting the actor’s hand one last time before glancing at his expensive wristwatch and abruptly standing up from his chair. “Oh no, I have a meeting in about fifteen minutes. I’m really sorry, hyung, but I can’t stay any longer.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Kyungsoo nods. His heart feels a little lighter thanks to Jongin’s support.

“Just remember my advice and follow your heart, hyung! The choice is yours now; you choose what you want to make of this thing you two have.” Jongin smiles gently and starts walking towards the café’s entrance.

“Thank you, Jongin.”

“I’ll leave the check to you this time, hyung.” And the younger man turns just in time to wave at him before disappearing among the countless citizens crowding the streets of Seoul.

“What is he even talking about? I’m always the one paying anyway,” Kyungsoo scoffs, shaking his head.

 

///

 

Kyungsoo spends the following days thinking about his conversation with Jongin. The younger man had been right about Kyungsoo being too hard on himself. He realizes only now how his anxiousness and skepticism in venturing in a relationship has been preventing him from forming solid bonds with those around him, be it friendship or love. How has he managed to isolate himself this much? He has gone from being confident of his means to being terrified of establishing friendships or romantic relationships with anyone who gets too close to his safe zone.

His behavior has isolated him, and as time went by, it has resulted in him being more and more scared of letting his guard down. In his mind, he goes over every conversation he remembers having with Baekhyun, painstakingly overthinking every single word said to him.

He recognizes that the idol has been nothing but honest with his emotions while Kyungsoo was always the careful and measured one ‒ the one striving to be perfect in everyone’s eyes, the one who often feels sorry for stepping out of his reserved persona and slip into a careless, wispy outfit.

Maybe Jongin is right: it is time for him to let go of his fears and start living again the life he has always wanted for himself. _“If you wish to show affection, show it now,”_ had said Jongin during one of their latest phone conversations, the words still resonating in Kyungsoo’s head.

He sighs as he goes through yet another article written on their supposedly fake relationship. It seemed like the public had started questioning their love life thanks to one particular tabloid that had been suggesting that their romantic involvement was nothing but a stunt ‒ pulled by their managements together with their movie Director in order to raise awareness of said movie.

All parts involved had denied the allegations, but criticism was still strong; and as days went by without a single word from either Kyungsoo or Baekhyun, many had started believing the rumors. And to Kyungsoo’s annoyance, photos of Jongin and him together had been published on various internet websites and tabloids causing havoc among fans and haters alike.

However, after days of silence and thinking, Kyungsoo feels that today is the day to truly do something.

The tired actor puts his tablet aside and he stretches to reach the mobile phone placed on the nightstand, the soft sheets moving with him. He dials his manager’s number and asks him to arrange a meeting with Baekhyun.

“I don’t know if Minseok will allow it,” he sounds unsure, “You see, he told me that Baekhyun has been avoiding his calls and even the management didn’t know what went over him. So, they gave him two whole free weeks to do what he wanted. And as of now, they don’t know where he is. Maybe Minseok knows, but I doubt he will tell me because I think this has something to do with you, Kyungsoo…” he trails off, and the actor feels guilty because their speculation is true.

Kyungsoo hangs up moments later after asking for Park Chanyeol’s number to Joonmyeon, who gets it from Minseok. This whole affair is making his head spin, but he is desperate to reach Baekhyun and explain his reasons.

He dials the songwriter’s number as soon as Joonmyeon texts him back with it, the string of numbers followed by a curt _“good luck”._

“I heard from his manager that he wished to be alone, and if I know him, I think he went straight to Busan after the Director wrapped the filming for your movie,” is what Chanyeol tells him when the actor asks him for Baekhyun’s whereabouts.

“Busan, you said?” Kyungsoo is relieved to finally have some kind of information and a plan starts forming in his mind.

“Yes, Busan,” Chanyeol repeats, voice muffled. “And I know that you have to do with this, Kyungsoo. I won’t feign ignorance here since it has to do with my best friend’s happiness. If it’s something that you did or said, well, I think you should fix it. Minseok seemed pretty stressed over Baekhyun’s unusual behavior.”

“I can imagine…” the distressed actor passes a hand through his tousled hair and exhales dejectedly. “You’re right: it’s my fault. And I’ll fix everything.”

“Can’t you tell me what happened?” Chanyeol pleads.

“I’m going to explain once I’m back from Busan. Tell Minseok not to worry.”

“Okay,” the man replies, but Kyungsoo notes that he doesn’t sound convinced. He feels sorry for troubling so many good people and is determined, more than before, to do his part and mend his relationship with the idol. And it is with that determination in mind that he sets off to Busan the next morning.

 

///

 

When Kyungsoo arrives in Busan, he manages to find Baekhyun’s house starting from the hotel they had stayed at more than one month before. He rejoices at the fact that Joonmyeon had told him about the singer’s house, or else he would have been pretty much lost at this point.

The sky is blue and clear, the weather warm and the sea as calm as it can be. Summer is just around the corner and Kyungsoo inhales the warm breeze coming from the far away sea as he walks along the road where he is supposed to find Baekhyun’s house.

The two-story residence sits at the far end of the road, and when Kyungsoo sees it in the distance, he can’t help but think that the small bright yellow house looks exactly like the type of residence Baekhyun would choose for himself. Its charming and exuberant feeling reminds him of the idol.

The house looks ideal for a relaxed and comfortable stay with its tall windows that are sure to allow sunlight to flood the interior, yet it is a little childish thanks to the colorful nature inspired graffiti adorning part of the first floor.

He finds it cute and he smiles at the idea of an overexcited Baekhyun buying such a cute house with the idea of spending there his well-deserved free time.

Kyungsoo takes a look around the tiny garden in front of the house and notices soft toys and gardening tools scattered on the grass. Baekhyun must have a dog with him and the actor wonders how it looks like.

When he knocks on the door, no one comes to open it, so Kyungsoo resigns himself to sit down and wait on the sidewalk in front of the house.

Time goes by slowly as Kyungsoo’s crippling anxiety suddenly gains the upper hand, and he starts second guessing his chances at mending their broken relationship. Except, he doesn’t have much time to overthink because about forty minutes later there is a dog running up to him and he stands up in fear of it running him over.

“Mongryoung! Wait for me!” A breathless Baekhyun shouts as he runs up to them. The breeze lifts the singer’s bangs off his forehead as he rushes after the small corgi, carefully dodging the passersby, and Kyungsoo gulps, hands clamming up.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen when he sees him, mouth open, clearly surprised to see him there. Kyungsoo notices dark circles under his eyes and he clears his throat, trying to gather his thoughts.

“Nice residence…” he starts, mentally cursing himself for his idiocy.

“Thank you. How did you—”

“Chanyeol.”

“That traitor.” The idol purses his lips and Kyungsoo feels sweat trickling down his spine.

Baekhyun gets closer to his dog and squats down to ruffle his brown fur. “Mongryoung, you should always wait for me. How many times have we talked about this?” He scolds the dog, but the innocent creature simply looks at him and barks when he spots Kyungsoo standing too close to his owner.

“Mongryoung is a very gentle dog. He is just worried about me, that’s why he is barking. Let’s get inside, shall we?”

Kyungsoo nods dumbly and follows Baekhyun inside the house once the singer is sure that Mongryoung is comfortable in his little dog house, with enough food and water.

Inside, the house is as lively as Kyungsoo had imagined it to be while he was waiting for its owner to come back. He sits on a small sofa placed in front of a floor-to-ceiling window facing the vast blue sea while waiting for Baekhyun to come back with their drinks.

It is truly relaxing and he can understand why Baekhyun would seek refuge there whenever he needs to be alone and clear his mind.

“I only have iced tea, sorry,” the idol says entering the living room.

“It’s fine, I like it.”

“I know,” Baekhyun answers but then he shyly averts his eyes from Kyungsoo’s ones.

Once again, Kyungsoo realizes how much Baekhyun and he have shared during the past months they had been fake dating. How could he have been so blind? How could he have made him suffer so much?

“Kyungsoo—”

“Baekhyun, I—”

“No, you go first,” the singer prods weakly.

“Oh, okay. Huh…” The iced tea does a poor job in relieving him from the warmth he is feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m sorry if it’s awkward. It’s my fault.”

“No, no, absolutely,” the actor replies immediately. He scratches the back of his neck and remains silent for another moment, hesitant to take the first step. But Baekhyun holds his breath and waits patiently.

“Okay, I’m going to be honest with you because I think we need to talk. First of all, I’m truly sorry for what I said to you that day at the restaurant. Secondly, I was stupid and, really, it’s just that I’m always a mess around you and I never know what to do.”

The singer chuckles and when Kyungsoo looks him straight in the eye, he finds him staring right back at him.

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry too because I think you felt that I was cornering you by confessing so unexpectedly, but I only wanted to convey my honest feelings to you as filming was coming to a close and I was desperate to let you know. I knew that we had agreed to fake date for a few months, but I didn’t know if we were actually going to see each other again after finishing filming, and I didn’t want to lose you. I know how reserved you are and I understand now that I was maybe too straightforward.”

“Or I just too oblivious to my own feelings.”

“Well, there is that too,” he replies weakly with a small smile on his face.

Kyungsoo can clearly feel the tense atmosphere between them and the uneasiness Baekhyun must be feeling. Therefore, he decides to take another step and do his part.

“You see, I’m not sure if I can explain it to you but, somehow, I’m always sorry for acting out of character, for stepping out of my supposedly reserved persona and leave behind actor Do Kyungsoo. As if I’m not allowed to feel that free because, surely, there’s going to be a price for it. Simply put, love scares me, Baekhyun… and what I have done, I have done it only to protect myself.”

Baekhyun takes his hand in his and gently squeezes it, silently prodding Kyungsoo to go on.

The actor takes a shaky breath and continues. “I deal poorly with failures, the idea of disappointing people scares me; and when I fail at something, I say all these horrible things to myself… be it work or love. And I was overwhelmed by the thought of disappointing you too even when I know that, perhaps, this conviction of mine will eventually make me feel only more miserable.”

“You’re so afraid of losing someone that you refuse to let anyone love you.” It is Baekhyun’s turn to take in a deep breath as he looks the actor in the eye, expression unreadable. “Is it hard to keep the people you love beside you?”

“It is,” Kyungsoo answers sincerely. “And I was lonely. Before meeting you, Baekhyun, I was lonely the whole time,” Kyungsoo confesses, and he thinks that it is probably the first time he has said it out loud, and he finds is embarrassing.

“I don’t exactly know what I’m supposed to say for you to give this a chance, and I won’t say that I understand, but I’m scared too, Kyungsoo. That’s why I ran away, I couldn’t stand rejection… so, maybe we’re the same, maybe I’m just like you,” the singer squeezes his hand more and his strong grip and unwavering, loving gaze make Kyungsoo feel genuinely wanted for the first time in a long while. “But we could work on this thing we have one step at a time. What do you say?”

And the relieved actor nods.

“Kyungsoo, you don’t have to act with me. I like you, very much. Just as you are. And I’ll take care of you trusting that you’ll do the same because _loving someone can be simple_ ,” the idol smiles lightly.

“I guess I have been kind of dramatic about the whole thing. I will give you that,” he chuckles as the heavy atmosphere enveloping them dissipates.

“Oh, that’s nice of you,” Baekhyun replies, amusement clear in his voice, but he looks up at Kyungsoo with a fond smile. “It was kind of cute; seeing you freak out, I mean.”

“Should I be more dramatic around you? Since you find it so endearing,” the actor tries pouting.

“Oh my God, don’t do that. That’s a horrible look for you!” Baekhyun exclaims making a face, and Kyungsoo just laughs at his funny expression. The actor shoves at him, but the idol grins even wider as he gets closer to Kyungsoo again and intervenes their fingers together.

“So,” Baekhyun clears his throat, “You do like me, don’t you?”

“I don’t know. You see, I usually spend a lot of time voluntarily with people I don’t like,” Kyungsoo teases.

“Oh, me too,” the other man smirks, getting closer to Kyungsoo, and before the latter can formulate a reply, Baekhyun leans forward and gives him a gentle peck on the mouth. Kyungsoo freezes for a moment, struggling to process what is happening. And when he finally manages to regain his bearings, he starts kissing him back, awkward at first but more confident as time ticks by.

“Was that okay?” Baekhyun murmurs as they part.

“More than okay,” Kyungsoo beams shyly.

“Good, because I have every intention of kissing you again,” he nods to himself, eyes on Kyungsoo’s plump lips; and the latter’s feels warm inside, delighted at the power he has on the other man.

“I could get used to this.”

“Me too, sunbae, me too,” and Baekhyun closes the gap between them, sealing their lips together for another, longer kiss.

 

///

 

[ Epilogue — Six months after filming for _Voices_ finished ]

 

On the red carpet of their movie premier, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun walk together, hand in hand. Clad in their tuxedos and secure in their steps, the actor and the idol smile brightly at the dozens of cameras in front of them, effectively stealing the scene.

A myriad of flashes goes off catching the moment when Kyungsoo leans in to whisper something in Baekhyun’s ear and the singer giggles shyly, aware of everyone’s eyes on them.

It is all the tabloids can talk about in the following days, and Baekhyun makes sure that his boyfriend, this time for real, reads all the articles they write on their appearance at the movie premier.

And to Kyungsoo’s great despair, his mobile phone vibrates non-stop for the next couple of days, yet he finds himself smiling like an idiot when, while skimming through every single online article, he sees photos of Baekhyun’s glowing face from that night.

Kyungsoo is certain that he has never been happier in his life.

 


End file.
